


Ms Mead doesn't really approve of you

by JaneyDoe



Series: Your mother doesn't want you to read this [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Love, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyDoe/pseuds/JaneyDoe
Summary: A talk between Michael and Ms Mead about you after you leave the house after the 'incident'.





	Ms Mead doesn't really approve of you

Ms Mead's aging face were shriveled up in deep disappointment when she sat herself before Michael on the other side of the dining table. Y/N had left their house only minutes before she had requested him to sit down so she could have a talk with him. 

He knew 'The Talk' was coming up now since she had been awfully quiet about what she had witnessed earlier this day and he dread it as much as he wanted to get through with it. Ms Mead wasn't really his mother, at least not biologically but she had been the one to raise him and the one who took care of him with love and cherish. So, it was close enough. Y/N thought she was his mother and he had let her believing just that, deciding that it wasn't the time to reveal his true self just yet. 

"Michael." Ms Mead began as she put her hands flat on the table before her, looking him over thoroughly to know that she had his attention before she decided to go on further. "Do you know what you're doing?" she asked to his surprise. He had been expecting some kind of lecture right away, Ms Mead wasn't a woman who delayed with anything. She always put the cards on the table and Michael admired that trait very much. 

"Look.." He said, straightening himself up in the chair to look her directly in the eyes to make what he was about to say more convincing. "I know I've disappointed you, I shouldn't be doing things like that, I know, but-"

"Oh, no no no." Ms Mead interrupted, a slight smirk playing on her dark lips, "I will not blame you for fucking that girl, Michael. In fact, I'm rather proud of you." the smirk turned into a soft smile that reached her gray eyes as she laid them on the blonde boy before her. 

"What..?" he stared with wide blue eyes, doubting that she was really serious but she didn't stop smiling like that and it was enough to convince him that she actually was indeed very serious. 

" _That's_ not what's troubling me. What's troubling me is the amount of time you spend with Y/N and I just want to know if you know what you're doing?"

Michael eyes displayed more shock at her words.  _How_ does she knows about how much time he spends with Y/N? He haven't told her about it nor has she  _seen_ Y/N in this house before today. She usually comes over when Ms Mead is away or climbs up to his window in the middle of the night. It has been easy since Y/N and Michael is living across the road from each other. 

"Oh, Michael, don't look so appalled.  _Of course_ I know about her. I'm a woman. I have both intuition and a good pair of functioning ears."

"I-I uhm.." he stuttered out, finding it impossible to get any words out suddenly. 

"You haven't forgotten about who you are, have you?" her voice got way softer, almost just above a whisper. Her face became softer too but her eyes filled with uncertainty. 

"Of course not, Ms Mead." he reassured the woman and with the way he sounded so certain made her feel calmer. She had never doubted him and wasn't about to do it now either but the way he appeared  _softer_ since he had began socializing with that girl had honestly brought her great distress. It must've been at least two weeks ago he had  _hurt_ something or someone and Ms Mead felt that it was her role to guide him back upon the right path again without judging him for slightly tipping off it. 

"What do you expect to gain from your relationship with Y/N?"

The question caught Michael up in a blank stare as his mind worked profusely to get an answer, not only for Mead but also for himself. 

Y/N has since very early in their relationship been peppering him with affectionate words out of her blunt devotion to him and of course out of love. He had reciprocated those three words more than once because it had felt absolutely right in that time to do so. Now, he had been properly faced with his feelings and emotions and he became unsure. 

He had been keeping his prophesied title buried when he was with Y/N without really thinking about the consequences that will come with it. He had felt like any teenage boy when he was with her, he felt  _normal_. That was something he shouldn't be aching for because of how special he truly was. He couldn't stop thinking about his grandma and how she had abandoned him when she had understood his superiority. What if Y/N would do the same when he explained himself to her? 

He realized how foolish he had been, fooling around with her and completely falling for her, before he showed his true colors. 

If she would do as everyone else but Ms Mead has done, he didn't know what he would do. 

Cry? Be heartbroken?  _Kill her_?

"She doesn't know about me." he replied, ignoring her previous question due to the fact that he didn't knew the answer to it. He hadn't had a goal in mind when he began seeing her. She simply made him feel good in every possible way. 

"I was afraid of that, hence this questioning." her gaze were serious but still held concern embedded in it that he could literally  _sense_.

"I am going to be up front with you. Either you come clean with the girl and she might be a good asset to our goal or you simply cut the chord. Literally." she put her index finger up to her exposed throat and drew a straight line across it gesturing to cutting her throat. 

"What would she be able to do? She's so.." he didn't finish that sentence, realizing point blank how  _pure_ Y/N actually was. How good and kind she was at heart. How unlike the two of them was when thoroughly compared like this. 

But she does love him.  _A lot_. 

Is it enough to succumb to his darkness? 

"It seems like you already know what you need to do, Michael." Mead said, exploiting no emotions behind the girl's death sentence. 

"I'll talk to her firstly." he decided for himself, this time. Usually he always does whatever Ms Mead says because her words always seems to be the right thing. 

"If things gets out of hand, I'll make sure to bake a apple pie with extra  _spice_ in it to serve the little damsel." 

Y/N faith is now in her own hands. Will she succumb to her love or will she follow the light? 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please give me ideas


End file.
